My Best Friend's Girl
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: This is the story of how Jack Brewer he gradually falls in love with his best friend's girl. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the summary the of My Best friend's Girl. Hope you like it! ****  
**

Jack, Brody, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were best friend since high school. Jack and Brody were the closest among the group. They would do anything for each other. But, when Brody has to leave for a job interview in Atlanta, Georgia and he asks Jack a huge favor. He's want Jack to watch over his girl friend while he's gone. Jack tried protest but Brody bring up the Bro Code making Jack agreed to it. It will only be a couple of weeks. What the hell go could wrong? But, Brody forgot to mention one little thing that his girlfriend was drop dead gorgeous. & Jack knows that it's wrong to fall for your best friend's girl, but he couldn't help it.

Will Jack make her change her mind about Brody & make her his? Or will her heart still taken by his best friend?

**A/N: So, let me know in the review section if I should go on with this story or not. If you guys like it, I will post the first chapter on Saturday.**

**-browneyesbeauty**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First things first, I want thank you for the people who review my story Confession of a Broken Heart. I'm sorry that I forgot thank you guys. I'm very forgetful. Also, Uncle Jackie meets Ms. Crawford's the second chapter it's on its way. Sorry for the long wait. So, be on the look out for that! Now, here's the first chapter my new story My Bestfriend's Girl. Hope you like it! Enjoy and Review! Btw, all the characters are 21. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it **

**Jack's POV**

I was in my apartment in playing COD when my phone started to ring. It caused me too pause my precious game. I saw my Caller ID and it was Brody.

"This ought to be good" I thought as I picked the call

"Hey Bro, what up?" Brody asked me through the phone

"Nothing much" I replied tiredly

"Can you do me a huge favor?" he asked

"Umm, sure what do want me to do?" I asked

"Can you watch over my girlfriend while I'm gone?" he asked

"Huh? What? I didn't hear what you said, Brody" I said

"I said I want you watch my girlfriend while I'm gone" he said

"You want to me to babysit your girlfriend?" I repeated

"Yeah, cause I got a job interview in Atlanta, Georgia & it will only be for a couple of weeks, tops." he replied

"Hmm, I don't know" I said while yawning

"Come on man, I really need to score this interview. Will you help a brother out? " he asked

"Why can you ask Milton, Jerry, or Eddie?" I asked

"Well, Milton taking is at seminar. Jerry is babysitting Pepito. Eddie got job at Falafels Phil's. You're my only hope, Jack" he said

"I still don't know" I said

"Jack, don't let me bring out the Bro Code on you" he said

"Urgh, not the bro code anything but that" I thought but was to late Brody saying already

"If a bro needs help..." he said

"The other bro must help him out" I finished for him

"So?" he asked

"Okay fine! But you owe me big time!" I said

"Thanks man! Well, I got to go airport. Bye! Oh, she's going to be there later today" he said before hanging up

I sighed. What am I gonna do with strange chick in my apartment. I saved my game and shut off my play station 3. Maybe I'll take a nap while I'm at it. I looked over to clock on the wall that I was 1:00. I put my controller on the table and I lay on the couch. My eyes were getting heavier and finally I fell asleep.

After a few hours later, I heard a knocked on my apartment door. I suddenly opened my eyes and thought "She must be here"

I got off the couch, walked up to the door and unlock it. There stood a girl with honey blonde hair in a purple dress and heels with sunglasses on her face. She had with her three packed suitcase. She looked hot. I couldn't believe that Brody scored a girl like this. I wonder where can I get one? Maybe her friends are hot as her and maybe she hook up me with one. I lost my train of thought when she asked "Hi is this Jack Anderson's apartment?"

"Yeah is it, and that's me" I said stating the obvious

"Oh, okay..."

"Ah, come on in. Let me help with your suitcases" I said

"Why thank you" she said

I grabbed her other two suitcases and she was holding one with her. We both went inside and I locked the door behind me. She took off her sunglasses and was in awe when she saw the inside of my apartment.

"Welcome to Anderson Residence" I said

She turned around just looked at me weirdly and giggled.

"I know, I'm weird sometimes" I said

Again she just giggled.

"Ah okay, you're standing in the living room. On your left are our rooms. On the right is the kitchen and dining room. The bathroom is next to the dining room" I pointed out

She just nodded in an agreement.

"Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name?" I said

"Kim, Kim Crawford" she said

"Cool. Well Kim, let me show you your room" I said as led her to her room

**Kim's POV**

"This is Jack guy, is really nice" I thought before he led to my room. He opened the door and we went in. The room was beautiful. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room. Next to it was side table and other side of the room was a closet beside it was another door. I opened it and it was a bathroom.

"OMG! I have my own bathroom" I squealed

Jack laughed and said "Well, I'll leave you alone to get unpacked and comfortable"

"Jack, thank you" I said

"You're welcome" he said before left the room

I grabbed my first suitcase and lay it on the bed. I opened it on top of was picture of me and Brody. I grabbed it and hugged the picture.

"I miss you, Brody" I thought

I once again started unpacked there rest of my stuff. After two hours of unpacking, I heard knocked on my door.

"Come on in!" I said

The door opened and it was Jack. "Hey, what's up?" I said

"I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. I think made extra. So, you do want to come and join me?" he asked

"Yeah, sure that would be great. But I'll just change my clothes and I'll be right out." I said

I got changed into more comfortable clothes and went over to the kitchen. Then, I saw Jack standing there and stirring something in a pot. I think was it the meat sauce for the spaghetti.

"Hey" I said walking up to him

He turned around and said "Hey" when he saw me.

"Wow, that really smells good" I said

"Thanks, it's almost ready. Can you do me huge favor and set the table?" he asked

"Umm, sure. Where are the utensils?"

"In the bottom drawer" he pointed out

I went to the drawer, pulled the two forks and I looked at the cupboards to for cups. When I found them I grabbed two cups and the forks went to the dining room. I set the cups and fork onto the table. I sat down and waited for Jack to finish in kitchen.

**Jack's POV**

I came to the dining room Kim was sitting at the table, waiting.

"Here you are. Sorry, for the wait" I said as I set the plates of spaghetti and meatball on her side first then on mine. I sat down beside her.

She looked really surprised when she saw to plate food.

"You made this? This looks really delicious. Brody doesn't even cook like this" she said

I just smiled. She's the first person I actually made food for. Usually, I have take out with the guys. So, I rarely cook at home.

"It tastes better than it looks" she said

It's actually nice that someone a likes my cooking.

"Thanks" I replied

We were eating in silence and I broke the ice.

"So, Kim how do you meet Brody?" I asked

"Well, I met him at a birthday party that my friend Donna was throwing" she replied

"Oh" I said

"What about you, how did know Brody?" she asked me

"We're best friend since high school" I replied

"Oh" she said

"So Kim, tell me about yourself" I said

"Well, I was born Germantown, Tennessee. I'm an only child. I do karate which I am a 2nd degree black belt and cheerleading. I love writing and singing. I'm a bad dancer. I have three best friends Julie, Grace and Kelsey. I have a pet dog. So, what about you Jack?"

"Umm, I was in Newport Beach, California. Also I'm an only child. I also do karate which I am a 3rd degree belt. I'm a skater boy. I love to cook but my friends don't know that. My best friends are Brody, Milton, Jerry and Eddie. I have a pet turtle."

She gave me another weird look. "You have a pet turtle?"

"Yeah, he's in my room. He's name is Sheldon. But I call him Shelly" I replied

We talked for the whole night about random topics we could I think of. We laughed, told stories about our childhood and the things scared us. We had a fun night.

"Well, its getting late. We probably clean up" she said

"Yeah, we should" I said grabbing both of our plates and putting in the kitchen sink

We as finished cleaning, we both went to our rooms but before going into her room; Kim said "Jack, it was nice meeting you. & thanks for the lovely dinner. Goodnight"

"You too Kim. & you're welcome. Goodnight" I said before going to my own room

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
